edaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Fae
Elves. Fairies. Fair folk. Call them what you will, but never underestimate them. To one another, they are the fae...and they are not of this world. They are a race born of magic and free from the shackles of mortality...the fae hail from a world beyond that of mortals, and it shows. Physical Characteristics The fae are ageless, and even those without the talent for sorcery bear the touch of magic about them. They are faster than humans, more agile, and stronger of will. They even look otherworldly - their features too symmetrical for a human, their skin too flawless, their hair too smooth and soft, their ears tapered to delicate points, and most especially their eyes, brilliantly-hued and richer than any mortal's. Unlike humans, the distribution of the sexes is far from equal for fae. For every male child born, there are about twenty-five females. There is no appreciable difference in height or weight between them, nor in physical capability. Sorcery For those blessed with the spark of sorcery, the differences are even starker, especially while calling on the magic they bear. When channeling the flows of the aether, their eyes glow - often brilliantly so, for those calling strongly on their magic - and their hair can sometimes rise of its own accord, borne aloft by their magic. For the most gifted, able to draw on the strongest of magic, even their veins glow under their skin. Their perception is altered as well, for while they perceive the material world as keenly as any other fae, they also bear witness to the winds of magic around them, the flows of arcane energy that make sorcery possible. Of course, these are mere side effects...it is the manipulation of this aetheric power that is truly impressive. Even the basest of fae sorceresses is a far cry beyond the greatest of human wizards...for the most gifted of them, reality is their playground, and its laws are theirs to twist and break at their leisure. Society Fae society is matriarchal and matrilineal, naturally enough given their numbers. They are divided politically into two major groups - Seelie and Unseelie - and further into two lesser groups each; the Courts of Summer and Spring make up the Seelie, while the Courts of Winter and Autumn form the Unseelie. Despite the hostilities and tensions between these groups, they do share many similarities. Fae of all courts are arranged into common folk and the nobility, the latter forming Houses of extended families and their vassals. While the houses change alliances seemingly at a whim, from a human's perspective, there are certain trends that may be observed. Firstly, the Great Houses, those who have held the most sway over their respective courts since time immemorial, control the destiny and direction of their respective courts, for the minor houses clamor for their favor and inevitably align themselves with one or another. Secondly, while ostensibly equal in standing, in practice the Spring and Autumn Courts follow the lead of the Summer and Winter respectively. This means that the queens of the Summer and Winter Courts are, almost without exception, also recognized as the leaders of the Seelie and Unseelie - the Emerald Queen and Obsidian Queen respectively.